


Bunnies Don't Lay Eggs

by Letters_to_Somebody



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_to_Somebody/pseuds/Letters_to_Somebody
Summary: In the world of hybrids not all are treated exactly the same. For instance when Easter rolls around bunny hybrids have a rough go of it. Unfortunately Ray is a bunny hybrid whose had enough.





	Bunnies Don't Lay Eggs

Joel was leaning back in his chair when the colorful plastic eggs decorating his office for the holiday season caught his wondering eye. His short ferret ears twitched and a smirk crossed his face. In a rush he started to collect the small eggs scattered around the room and pile them up in the pocket of his hoodie. Earlier in the week they had been filled with small treats like mini Twix bars and other sorts of candy. The office quickly ended that egg hunt, the canines won it with their sense of smell, now the plastic shell laid scattered everywhere. Joel had stepped on quite a few. 

The door to the Achievement Hunter office was closed, that was the signal that they were recording. Joel tried to be stealthy even though he doubted they could hear him. Joel carefully opened the door peeking in, all was as it always was. Michael with his cat ears sticking straight up was shouting at Gavin who giggled hiding in his wings. Geoff was leaning back in his chair trying to break them up more focus on eating his beer can, while Jack filmed with his laugh like roar. Ryan was watching for the hell of it his skinny tail flicking back and forth. Ray was chewing on his hoodie string watching it all with his sensitive fluffy bunny ears pressed down against his head. That’s who Joel wanted to see, his cotton tailed boyfriend. 

“Happy Easter!” Joel shouted tossing the collection of colorful eggs towards Ray. 

All of the bickering stopped at once and the room focused on Ray and the bounty of decorations raining down on top of him. Everyone laughed, Joel walked in giving a noogie to Ray smiling towards the phone Jack held up filming. 

“Are you the one who snuck into my office and left all these?” Joel teased. “Guess I won the egg hunt, what’s my prize? Can I take a picture with you for a holiday card peter cotton tail?” Joel laughed. 

Ray nudged Joel away, “You’re drunk old man, Easter was yesterday.” 

Joel paused, “Nu-uh.” 

Jack nodded, “We gotta get you a better calendar.” 

Joel absent mindedly put the plastic eggs into Ray’s hood, “Eh,” he shrugged. “Funny bunny here makes it feel like Easter all year.” 

“Great,” Ray rolled his eyes. 

“Joel, we love your segments here but, we’ve got an actual show to finish recording,” Geoff cut in. 

“Right,” Joel nodded. “Enjoy the eggs Easter bunny, you’re going to have to show me how you laid those later!” Joel shouted as he left the room. 

“Gross!” Ray shouted out after him. 

—-  
Ray was stomping down the volcano in his gut as he took the plastic eggs out of his hood. The cameras were on, he had to laugh along with each one of the bad jokes that fell out of Joel’s mouth. Ray felt insulted, this was the worst time of the year for him, probably for any rabbit hybrid; he wasn’t the butt of some joke, he was a living breathing person. Everyone expected him to have candy or to be carrying the cheap plastic eggs his boyfriend had thrown at him. Ray couldn’t even frown, the cameras were on. 

Focusing on the game Ray started to forget about the incident as Michael started telling a story. Ray let himself get absorbed until Geoff asked what everyone had done over the short holiday they took for Easter. Gavin started giggling and Ray already knew he was in trouble. 

“Ray,” Gavin started, “Did I see you at the mall on Sunday? How much do you make being the Easter bunny?” 

The room erupted into laughter and Ray gave a fake chuckle into his mic playing along. They didn’t stop after that, Michael came up with a few before Geoff stepped in. 

“Alright guys, how about you stop getting your asses kicked and leave the joking to a professional.”

Ray gave a sigh of relief wondering if anyone else picked up on it. Geoff had caught Ray coming into the office with a running nose and puffy eyes more than once during the few weeks leading up to Easter when all the decorations and candy came out. Ray had confided in Geoff and the older man understood how crappy people could be sometimes for a cheap joke. Ray wondered what Geoff thought about Joel’s egg incident. It wasn’t the only egging Ray had been a part of.

“Hey Ray, pay attention!” Michael shouted pulling Ray out of his thoughts to shoot the zombie gnawing on him.  
—-  
Joel looked at his phone wishing he had noticed the date earlier, so many wasted jokes. He put his phone back in his pocket going back to his laptop working on editing the new How To set to come out. The time flew by and when Joel looked up next Ray was standing in his office with a beanie covering his bunny ears that still peeked out the back. 

Joel checked his watch, “Already time?”

Ray nodded. 

Joel saved his files, shut down his computer, and grabbed his keys from his desk along with a handful of change he had found during the day. 

“We’ve gotta fix your addiction to shiny stuff,” Ray smirked. 

“After we fix your lack of holiday spirit,” Joel laughed. 

“Holiday’s over Joel,” Ray tugged his beanie down tighter. 

Joel ruffled Ray’s hat covered head, “Don’t get your ears in a knot,” he laughed. 

Getting home Joel went right to the fridge to pull out his usual beer, “You feeling like eggs for dinner tonight?” 

“Oh my God Joel!” Ray shouted.

Joel smirked, “Taking that as a no.” 

Ray flipped him off walking into the bedroom. 

Joel put his shiny chunk of change onto the counter before he rooted around the cupboards looking for real food, pasta was the winner. 

Dinner was silent, they ate on the couch, Ray with his games and Joel on his phone. This was a regular position for them to be in, but there was usually conversation to be shared, Joel felt weird. He kept glancing over at Ray who had barely touched his plate before setting it down on the floor, his shoulders were up and he looked stiff. Joel stretched over placing his phone on the coffee table before he shifted around on the couch so he could put his hands on Ray’s shoulders. Ray adjusted himself accordingly to give Joel more room behind him.   
Joel pushed his fingers against Ray’s skin moving them around massaging the tight muscles. He watched Ray’s ears twitch as he hit Ray’s sweet spot where all the stress was building up in the boy’s small body. 

Joel nuzzled his face into Ray’s neck, “You feeling alright? You ate like one bite.” 

“I’m not that hungry,” Ray’s voice was bored and flat. 

Joel’s approach was careful kissed along Ray’s throat before he started playing with Ray’s fuzzy ears rubbing the velvety insides. 

“Can you stop?” Ray shrugged away from Joel’s grip. 

Feeling stunned Joel sat there another second before he grabbed Ray’s plate from the floor and walked back to the kitchen to store it in a Tupperware. Ray had never pushed him away like that before.

—-  
Ray felt cold without Joel’s body pressed against his back; he ignored the tingle running down his spine. There was still some vinegar in Ray’s blood from the afternoon of jokes that still hadn’t stopped once they walked in the door. Even in his own apartment Ray couldn’t escape the stupid jokes. Joel was the last person Ray wanted to be around just then, he didn’t want Joel’s affection, he was bitter. Ray had been hurt, even worse betrayed, by Joel. Ray ran his hand through his hair; out of everyone Joel should have known the best. He was so pissed that his safe haven was corrupted and hurting him the same way everyone else did this time of year. Setting down the controller Ray walked into the bedroom, he felt drained. 

Lying in bed Ray listened to Joel in the kitchen, he was so used to being out there playing songs from his IPod and helping clean up after dinner. Tonight, he hid- in true bunny fashion- from the problem. He closed his eyes, the sounds of clanking dishes lulling him to sleep in the king-sized bed. The sounds soon stopped, and Ray could hear Joel flicking off light switches and walk towards the bedroom. Ray’s ears were perked and spinning listening to Joel’s movements till the door opened. Ray pretended to be asleep. 

Joel’s warm hand on Ray’s exposed shoulder made him twitch. 

“Night bunny boy,” Joel giggled before turning over and falling asleep. 

Ray was done. 

Quickly and quietly Ray put on his sweatshirt and a pair of shorts and headed for the door opening it and he headed out of the apartment. He walked down the street to the only apartment he could think of finding refuge at, at midnight.

Banging on the door Ray stood outside trying not to wake the other neighbors, “Michael.” 

The door swung open with a yawning disheveled looking cat, “What?” Michael slurred with sleep. 

“Can I stay the night?” Ray asked timidly his ears pressing against this head. 

“What?” Michael repeated himself. 

“I had a fight with Joel,” he didn’t mention it was one sided. 

Michael’s orange glowing eyes became sympathetic ad he opened the door a little wider, “Oh, yea dude sure you can stay.” 

Ray gave a nod of thanks walking past Michael into the apartment. 

Michael gathered up a pile of blankets and pillows from the hall closet and tossed them to Ray. 

“The couch is yours,” Michael said. 

“Thanks dude, really.” 

Michael nodded scratching his stomach while he stretched and headed back to his own room.   
Ray arranged the blankets and pillows in layers like a nest; he’d done the same thing at home. He crawled into his creation pulling a comforter over his head and curling up in a ball. The space was dark and warm; Ray fell asleep in no time without another thought about Joel.   
—-   
Joel wasn’t worried when he woke up alone, he did start to panic when he couldn’t find Ray in his usual spots on the couch, or in the bathroom. He called Rays phone several times, his blood pressure increased each time he got Ray’s voice mail. Where the hell had he gone?   
At the office Joel ran to the Achievement Hunters office ignoring the hybrids in the kitchen area wishing him a good morning and shiny silverware. He put a hand over to the side of his face ignoring his animal instinct. 

Joel burst into the office belonging to the loud group of gamers, “Have you guys seen,” his voice trailed off. 

Ray sat there in his seat sipping on a soda with headphones on. 

“What the fuck!” Joel shouted. 

Michael reached over tapping Ray’s shoulder getting the bunny’s attention. Ray took off his headphones spinning his chair so Joel could see his chocolate eyes. 

Joel crossed his arms, “Do you know how worried I was?” 

Ray stayed silent his eyes drifting to the floor. 

“Where the hell were you?” 

“He crashed at my place,” Michael spoke up. 

“What were you thinking? You couldn’t even answer your phone?” Joel was furious. 

Ray spun back around clicking absently at his computer. 

Unbelievable, “What’s your problem?” Joel walked out of the room slamming the door.

Stomping across the building to his office made Joel feel like a baby, but he was angry and upset. Ray had just up and left the apartment without saying a word, it had freaked Joel out to have his boyfriend missing in action. If Ray hadn’t been at the office Joel was going to call the police to start a search. 

Passing by the people still munching away on their breakfast in the kitchen area it was silent. The others must have gotten the message from Joel’s tight body language, or the yelling, the kitchen was right outside the Achievement Hunters office. That was fine with Joel, he wasn’t in the mood to talk, to punctuate this thought he locked his office door. 

Lying on the couch Joel played with his phone and sent a text to Adam telling him to finish the How To because he wasn’t feeling up to it. The bear hybrid accepted the task without a complaint; Joel figured that meant the office knew about the morning explosion. 

Walking out for lunch alone Joel went the long way to avoid passing by Ray on accident. He hadn’t sent a single text to the younger boy and was determined to win the silent game Ray had started. Getting to the front door Joel saw Jack pushing the door open with his back arms full of pizza boxes stacked high. 

“The mighty lion returns with its kill to feed its young,” Joel scooted up to the lion hybrid.

Jack smiled rolling his eyes, “Shut up and help me carry some.” 

Joel usually eager to help out Jack and goof around with his friend shook his head, “Can’t I’m on lunch,” turning down a kind soul like Jack hurt his own heart.

“There’s more than enough pizza here for you to join us,” Jack said.

Joel knew what the kind hearted king was trying to do.

“I have a sandwich with my name on it,” Joel smiled opening the door. 

“Damn Jack how long does it take you,” Ray was walking down the hall. He paused, his ears rising to full height on alert. 

Joel was stuck halfway out the door watching Ray stop. Any other day Ray would have been running down the hall to catch up to Joel and ask him to stay, today they had a stare down. They had become statues with the king of the jungle in the middle looking worried. Ray looked scared and nervous; it broke Joel’s heart Ray was looking at him that way. 

“Joel I really think you should come and have a slice,” Jack held the pizzas out. 

Jack’s words went through one ear and out the other as Joel walked out of the building; he needed a quiet lunch. He needed to think about what he could have done to cause the mine to go off. 

After ordering his sandwich, which was in no way better than pizza, he sat down to eat alone. It was a weird feeling to hear himself chew instead of Ray’s voice drifting through conversation. Joel felt like the whole restaurant was looking at him, like they knew he did something wrong; they even looked like they knew what. He wished they would tell him so he could make it up to Ray. He wasn’t hungry anymore, Joel got up crumpling the paper from his sandwich tossing it into the trash can. 

When Joel got back to his office he noticed someone sitting on the blue sofa, at a quick glance he thought it was Ray, looking the person over though he noticed the ram horns and he knew it was Geoff. 

Joel opened the door and Geoff came barreling towards him nose flaring, chest heaving. Joel was backed up out of the door to the opposite wall outside. 

“You idiot!” Geoff’s pointer finger dug into Joel’s chest. 

“What did I do?” Joel put his hands up in surrender his ears flat against his head. 

“Do you know how upset Ray is?”

“Yea and I wanna know what I did!” Joel’s voice was rising. 

“The Easter jokes!” Geoff shouted. “You know as well as I do what he thinks about all of those and you pushed it Heyman! What were you thinking, plastic eggs? Did you forget about all the egg shells and yoke we had to get out of his hair last week?” 

Joel could feel the color drain from his face as Geoff backed up and left him in the hallway. He stayed leaning against the wall running his hands through his dark bed head hair. He was the biggest idiot in the world; Joel had spent hours at home before Easter picking shells off of Ray’s hoodie and spraying the bunny’s hair in the sink to get out the slimy yoke. 

People were idiots they took jokes too far during the holidays, raw eggs were tossed around and harsh jokes spat. Walking down the street good afternoons to the movies had been ruined before it even really started. A group of teenagers had been walking past them, a wolf pack; they asked if they could take pictures with Ray. Ray had declined and they left a full egg carton on his head, pulled his tail, and teased him; Joel had wished he was something fiercer than a ferret that day; he just hurried Ray inside the theater. Ray wanted to go right home after that. Joel had only been one step away from that. 

Joel had to apologize big time. 

—-  
Ray sat turning in his chair watching the clock dreading the time ticking down to the inevitable. The door opened and he looked over, Joel was standing leaning against the door frame. Ray said nothing picking his beanie up off his desk pulling it over his ears.

Joel walked into the room and Ray was watching his feet move, he couldn’t look into Joel’s eyes. Ray felt Joel’s arms wrap around him holding him tight. 

“I’m such an idiot,” Joel whispered. Ray’s sensitive ears caught the words clear as day. “I’m so sorry I didn’t realize, it all seemed like a joke, but I hadn’t realized how awful it must have been for you.” Joel lifted Ray form the chair. 

“Joel!” Ray shouted wrapping his arms around Joel’s neck. 

“You know I’m not going to drop you,” Joel laughed. 

Ray smiled up at his ferret boyfriend watching his short ears twitch around. Ray loved the man holding him in his arms. Even if his brain wasn’t on a hundred percent of the time, he knew when he was in the wrong and gave Ray butterflies all over again. 

Joel made good on the rest of his apology and took Ray out on a fancy date that included dinner, a movie or Ray’s choice, and a long night of video games and snuggles. Ray was spoiled with a back rub and carrot cookies Joel had bought knowing they were Ray’s favorites. 

Ray turned to Joel as they sat on the couch, “I forgive you,” he whispered leaving a kiss on Joel’s nose.

Joel smiled returning the gesture making Ray’s nose wiggle and his toes curl. The pieces were fixed and Joel had agreed no more eggs for the rest of April unless Ray requested them.


End file.
